Breakfast with Akito:A Collection of Short Stories
by Beautiful Azure
Summary: Akito in a pink apron? Be very afraid... New chapter uploaded! A poor kitty left in the rain...
1. Breakfast with Akito

Breakfast with Akito:  
  
A Collection of Short Stories  
  
  
  
Author's Note: We scared ourselves writing this.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Akito nor Fruits Basket.  
  
  
  
It's seven-thirty in the morning and you are snuggled deep in your bed. A cheerful bird (or several) chirp outside the window, rousing you from peaceful dreams of your favorite shirtless bishounen.  
  
Then you hear footsteps tip-toeing lightly up the stairs. The seventh stair squeaks. The footsteps pad to a halt outside your room. With a creak, the door opens and a low, haunting voice calls soothingly, "Good morning…" Suddenly, out pops a head. Akito's sunny face brightens up the room. He throws the door open jubilantly, revealing his entire body bedecked in a huge, frilly pink apron, with the words "Kiss the Cook!" on the front. In one hand, he holds a frying pan, in the other, a glass of orange juice. He bounces across the room and crouches over your bed. He presents the frying pan complete with two eggs sunny-side up, a pancake dressed with powdered sugar, a perfect square of butter, drizzled with syrup, and finally, a small piece of lightly-toasted bread spread with strawberry jelly. "I made you breakfast, sweetie."  
  
He sets the frying pan down next to your bed, plants a kiss on your cheek, and skips out of the room, singing, "I'm going to go do the laundry now!" 


	2. Monday Bracelet Mix-up

Breakfast with Akito: A Collection of Short Stories  
  
::| Monday Bracelet Mix-up |::  
  
  
  
Author's Note: We noticed he always has a different-colored bracelet on in the pictures we've seen, so…  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, nor anything relating to Fruits Basket.  
  
  
  
Kyou walked silently down the hallway. Suddenly, he stopped, and listened. Another pair of feet had come abruptly to a halt. Kyou's eyes narrowed and he walked forward a little more, before hearing the footsteps. I have a stalker. He stopped, whirled around with his fists raised in a fighting stance, and saw-  
  
A girl, her bright yellow pigtails tied up in fuchsia ribbons bouncing happily on her shoulders. Her huge, aqua-blue eyes sparkled and fluttered, and Kyou couldn't help noticing how short her shirt had been rolled up. She blushed prettily and giggled. "Hello, Kyou-kun!" she twittered, her syrupy-sweet voice dripping with sap.  
  
Kyou gulped. Oh, God…  
  
  
  
Later in class, Kyou was sitting; patiently waiting for the sensei to begin his lecture, when the door flew open and in bounced the girl Kyou had seen earlier. "Oh, gomen!" she giggled. "I ran into Kyou in the hallway!"  
  
"Mary Sue Johnson, sit down." said the teacher sternly.  
  
Skipping down to her seat, Kyou was mortified to find that she sat right behind him. Leaning forward, she whispered in her obnoxiously candy- coated voice, "Kyou-kun, can I borrow a pencil?"  
  
Kyou groaned and began to begrudgingly hand over the oldest, dirtiest pencil he could find.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kyou-kun!" She chortled.  
  
"Shut-up!" he hissed back.  
  
"Sohma Kyou, stop flirting and pay attention!" yelled the sensei.  
  
Kyou snarled and, still clutching the pencil, broke it in half angrily in his fist.  
  
  
  
Between classes, Kyou walked swiftly towards the bathrooms. Not really noticing where he was headed, he walked into the girl's bathroom by complete, utter accident. Blinking at the pink walls, he suddenly realized he was staring into the face of Mary Sue.  
  
She beamed at him. "Kyou-kun!"  
  
Kyou didn't quite remember what happened next, all he knew was that he ran as quickly as possible out of the bathroom with Mary Sue on his heels. Blindly dodging obstacles, he turned a corner, and just as he was about to make a swift exit behind a wall, she glomped him.  
  
"Kyou-kun! Come back!"  
  
But at that moment, there was a small pyon and where Kyou had been standing there now was a small, orange cat, who immediately began trotting off away from his stalker.  
  
"Kyou-kun? Kyou-kun, where are you? Kyou-kun…?" called Mary Sue, searching in vain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Running home, Kyou figured he had had enough of that day. However, quite a while before he arrived at his house, the skies opened up and rain began pouring down upon the frightened cat. Soon, a drenched, dripping, and dejected feline trudged glumly towards the front door. WHY?! thought Kyou, spitefully.  
  
Looking under the welcome mat for his house key, he moved his paw around, searching. Kyou ended up checking under every corner of the mat, before, in a growing rage, kicking at the mat with powerful hind legs, and set it flying across the floor. He then searched around the entire doorframe and entryway, to no avail. Then, there was a second pyon, and a soaking wet, naked Kyou stood in at the front door. Frantically, he started his search anew, banging on the door in hopes that it would magically open.  
  
At that moment, Kyou spotted two umbrellas coming down the street-one supported by Tohru and the other by Yuki. "GAAAHHH!!" screamed Kyou, where upon he began clawing at the door.  
  
Concerned at first, Tohru looked up, but then noticing Kyou's lack of clothing, she became extremely nervous. Spazzing, she turned around, blushing furiously. "Kyou-kun?! Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Yuki looked blankly at Kyou, mumbling "Baka neko…" under his breath.  
  
"SHUT-UP BAKA NEZUMI! Someone, open the door!" yelled Kyou.  
  
Trying to get to the door while avoiding Kyou, Tohru fumbled with her key until finally the door opened, and Kyou rushed inside into his room.  
  
Slamming the door behind him, he grabbed the nearest clothes and flopped down on his bead. Only then did he notice the bracelet. "Wait…" he muttered, turning the jewelry over in his hand. "This is my Thursday one…and it's Monday today!" He took off the Thursday bracelet and put on the one labeled "Monday", saying, "No wonder…" 


End file.
